babysitterfandomcom-20200214-history
Mamuel
Mamuel is the romantic pairing of Madison (Ma/'dison) and 'Samuel (Sa/'muel') in the Clearstime fictional series, BABYSITTER. Other Pairing Names *Mamuel - (Ma/dison + Sa/'muel') - Official Name *Sadison - (Sa/muel + Ma/'dison') *Madimeul - (Madi/son + Sa/'muel') *Samison - (Sam/uel + Mad/'ison') *Madisam - (Madi/son + Sam/uel) Samuel's view on Madison The clichéd phrase, "love at first sight" comes to mind when you envision Samuel's view on Madison. He fell in love with her the split second he set his luggage bags down and spotted the blonde girl lying on the couch. His immediate instinct was to flirt with her, and seemed interested in getting to know her despite her remarks. He already had his heart set on a future with Madison and was determined to make it happen. He often tried to impress Madison with his looks and wrote her love letters during class. He was also very possessive of her and made sure that no one else liked her. He became overly jealous whenever Madison started to take interest in another guy and would convince her not to date him otherwise. He would also purchase her expensive gifts; regardless of how money was important to him. For example, he bought Madison a necklace with her name on it and a cellphone of whom he quoted "wasn't cheap". In other words, he wasn't afraid to share his feelings for Madison with the rest of the group, and he wanted to Madison to know that he really cared about her. His crush became so possessive, that he even dated Madison's friend in order to make her jealous. As the series went on, Samuel's crush and affection for Madison died down a bit. He was ''a bit jealous when she dated a new guy, however he didn't seem to care so much when Madison called him "cute" and kissed him on the cheek in excitement. He was even interested in other girls. Nonetheless, he was still very protective of her and cared for her as a friend. Samuel's crush on Madison came back when she started working at ''Lasagna Pete's. It had returned when he saw Madison in her uniform for work. His crush became just as possessive as it was before; and it had gotten to the point where Samuel told Madison to kiss her while she was caught off guard. Of course by the time his crush had returned, Madison began having feelings for him, so when she asked him out, he was very thrilled. Samuel continued to be very protective of Madison even while they began their relationship. He was shown to love her alot and he even told her that he'd rather date her than a super model; which obviously meant alot to Madison. He often cheered Madison up when she was feeling down, and he got her to do things she never dared to do before. He became very heartbroken when he saw Madison running lines with Simon (whom he thought was a real conversation). He decided to break her heart back by cheating on her with his ex-girlfriend, and was proud that they were even. However when Madison didn't respond to his actions like he was expecting to, he realised what he had done and he walked around the city depressed. Whenever he saw something that reminded him of Madison, he stared at it longingly with tears in his eyes. When Samuel and Madison finally managed to talk to each other again, Samuel wanted them to forget about what happened and move on. Of course, it upset him dearly when Madison told him that they should break-up. Despite this, he still wanted to continue his friendship with Madison. His feelings for Madison after their break-up seemed neutral, and after a few weeks he was ready to move on. Hence, he started dating Brittany. Some interactions with Madison however, implied that Samuel was in fact still love Madison. Samuel was clueless to the fact that Madison still had feelings for him too. He eventually broke up with Brittany and he found his way back in Madison's arms. He was determined to make their relationship right again, however he mistakingly joked about cheating on Madison. After that, Samuel and Madison both agreed that they should be friends for now. They remained close friends for a majority of the final season and were often glued to each other's sides. Samuel was still deeply in love with Madison; however he decided to keep it more hidden. With curiousity, Samuel read Madison's diary and noted down all the things she looked for in guys, and that was the guy he became. When Madison became suspicious, Samuel finally blurted out that he needed ''to be with Madison because he was so in love with her. He told her that he could either move out of Hotel Room 41B or they could get back together, because being "just friends" with her was becoming too difficult for him. Samuel was angry when Madison didn't want to get back together, and Samuel mistakingly told her that he liked "roling solo". However, they eventually worked things out and rekindled their flame. Samuel; being protective of Madison's feelings; didn't tell her that he got a college scholarship. He lied about making it in because he wanted to be with her. Madison eventually found out and they got in a heated argument in Samuel's car. Samuel became infuriated when Madison was mad at him, even though he passively told her he was protecting her feelings. As an apology, Samuel dedicated most of his graduation speech to her. The two of them happily went their seperate ways. Madison's view on Samuel Madison initially thought that Samuel was creepy, and didn't like the fact that he was flirting with her. Through-out a majority of the first season, her and Samuel were really close friends. There were some instances where she knew that Samuel liked her (such as ''Oh, Loretta, The Punishment You Get etc), however there were others where she didn't know (like in Crystal Comes to Town, ''she was surprised when Samuel admitted his crush on her). Madison did not view Samuel romantically at that moment. Madison was so annoyed at Samuel's crush on her that it made her really upset. After Samuel apologised, Madison suggested that although she was too young to think about love, crushes or relationships, she was willing to date Samuel in two or three years. Ironically, that did happen. Madison and Samuel grew closer in the second season. Madison considered Samuel as a close friend and his words made her turn her life around and not go to the mall while she was supposed to be studying. As Samuel's crush on her appeared to have faded, she still remained close to him. Madison flirted with Samuel during their anniversary party, calling him "cute" in his suit. She also accidentally kissed him on the cheek when she saw the helicopter land on the roof of the hotel. This hinted that Madison may have been harbouring secret feelings for Samuel. She also blushed when Samuel winked at her while she was performing. Whatever Madison felt for Samuel, it was forgetten when she started dating a new guy called Simon. This relationship didn't last, though. Many fans speculated that Madison grew feelings for Samuel while they were trapped in the elevator during the black-out in ''Heat Wave. This is still unconfirmed, however the fact that Madison did ''have feelings for Samuel through-out the rest of the season implies this. Madison actually ''admitted ''that she had feelings for Samuel to her New York bestie Nicole in ''Wireless Internet Service, by telling her that she had her eye on one guy while looking in Samuel's direction. Madison's crush on Samuel wasn't brought up again until Willy the Monster. Samuel asked Madison to kiss him and she said no, however she appeared to be blushing. Boo Boo Is History ''explored Madison's crush even further, where Madison told Steve (her kidnapper) that Samuel was her boyfriend. When Steve threatened to send a break-up text to Samuel using Madison's phone, Madison screamed, "Samuel is the best thing that has ever happened to me!" which sounded very genuine (even though they weren't technically dating yet). Moments Mamuel Moments/Season 1|Season 1 Mamuel Moments/Season 2|Season 2 Mamuel Moments/Season 3|Season 3 Mamuel Moments/Season 4|Season 4 Mamuel Moments/Other|Other Relationships 'Relationship #1: (2.30-3.13) *Start Up: Boo, Boo Is History *Break Up: Dirty Cheaters Reason for Break Up: Samuel cheats on Madison after catching her rehearsing lines with Simon. '''Relationship #2: (4.06-4.08) *Start Up: Best Friends Forever, Should Not Always Stick Together *Break Up: Mamuel Lies & Matricia Dies Reason for Break Up: Madison is hinted that Samuel is cheating on her again so she turns into a wreck. 'Relationship #3 (4.08)' *Start Up: Mamuel Lies & Matricia Dies *Break Up: Mamuel Lies & Matricia Dies Reason for Break Up: Madison goes to appologise for accusing Samuel of being a cheater again, but Samuel stirs it up when he says that Madison would never give him a fourth chance. Upset, Madison leaves Blue ''and is left as a cliffhanger until the next episode. 'Relationship #4 (4.22 - 4.24) *Start Up: As I Lay Crying *Break Up: We Are Family (Part 2) Reason for Break Up: Samuel leaves for college in Detroit whereas Madison leaves for a record deal in Los Angeles, leaving the pair seperated. '''Other hints in between: *Kissed in Bye, Bye Madison. *Kissed in Babysitter: The Movie. *Danced in Rated B For Bad. *Married in the future (although Madison, Samuel, Babushka, Matthew, Million Bucks Bill, Patricia, Spain and Phil of The Future could be considered non-canon). Kisses *'The Punishment You Get' - Madison kisses Samuel on the cheek after he helps her win the school election. *'A Year's Celebration' - Madison accidentally kisses Samuel on the cheek with excitement after she sees the helicopter land on the roof. She immediately apologises and wipes the kiss away. *'Boo Boo Is History' - Madison kisses Samuel on the cheek twice; once after she tells Samuel she'll go out with him and again after Babushka asks them if they're a couple. *'Babysitting Is Worth It' - Samuel kisses Madison on the forehead when she's stressed out about the babysitting job. *'Best Friends' - Samuel kisses Madison on the cheek and assures her that they'll have their special moment soon. He twirls her around and kisses her on the hand when she gets home. They almost kiss while slow dancing but are interrupted by Babushka. *'Poisoned' - Samuel kisses Madison on the hand while he's in the hospital. *'Halloween Scares' - Madison kisses Zombie (Samuel as a severed head) and cradles him. *'A Wonderful Thanksgiving' - Madison kisses Samuel on the cheek as she rushes out of Blue. They almost kiss while they're slow dancing before Madison asks him to perform their song. They also almost kiss at the end of the performance. *'A Day in a Life as Patricia' - Samuel kisses Madison on the cheek despite her having a cold. *'Dates' - They almost kiss on their third-first date before the rain poured down on them. *'Number Two on Your Shoe' - They almost kiss after Samuel catches the acid before it spills on Madison's arm. They are interrupted by Mr Pulp. *'No Animals Were Harmed' - They almost kiss after Samuel saves Madison from falling off the building. *'The Road... Here We Come' - They almost kiss at the end of their performance of "Funtastic (Acoustic)". They are interrupted by applause. *'Bye, Bye Madison' - They kiss while Madison is saying goodbye to him. This kiss made Madison change her mind and stay in Chicago. **This is their first kiss on-screen. *'Babysitter: The Movie' - They kiss while Samuel is rescuing Madison from the limo's sun roof. *'Best Friends Forever, Should Not Always Stick Together' - They kiss three times at once. They first kiss in victory after Madison figures out a way to expose Tiffany, they let go and Samuel tells her that they should kiss again (and they do), and Samuel suggests that they should kiss one more time before they part ways. *'Mamuel Lies & Matricia Dies' - They kiss on their date at the movie theatre. **This is the first time Peyton List and Kyle Massey kiss each other, as the previous kisses were done by stand-ins. *'As I Lay Crying' - After an argument, Madison kisses Samuel in order to "stir feelings in him". *'We Are Family' - Samuel kisses Madison on the forehead during his graduation speech. They also share a long kiss before they part ways. Fanon Mamuel Episode: Boo, Boo Is History. 'In this episode, Madison is trapped in the LOST AND FOUND and Samuel was trapped in an old shack. They ring eachother for help, but when Steve catches Madison on her phone and finds out she's ringing Samuel, he asks Madison who Samuel is. Madison says that he's her boyfriend. Samuel ends up saving Madison, and Madison is so thankful that she decides to go out with him. This is the episode where they go out for the first time. '''Mamuel Color: Turquoise. '''In Boo, Boo Is History when they go out for the first time, Madison is wearing turquoise. Also, in other episodes they are shown wearing blue and green, which makes turquoise. '''Mamuel Song: Funtastic. '''The song is fictionally sung by both actors, and the song definately resembles the pair. It was written for Mamuel. '''Mamuel Food: Popcorn. '''In many episodes, they both share popcorn together. Also, there are also Mamuel hints with popcorn. '''Mamuel Day: February 7. '''This is the day when they met for the first time, and when Samuel got a crush on Madison for the first time. Episodes with a Mamuel plot/sub-plot *'Broken Pieces: Samuel breaks his arm and leg when tripping on the stairs, which Madison was clearly responsible for. Samuel thinks that Madison is guilty for making him trip, but Madison doesn't admit it. Madison finally admits that she is guilty and she apologises to him. *'In Love': When Madison falls in love with the new guy (Carl) who moved in down the hall, Samuel gets jealous. *'The Punishment You Get': Madison runs for student council and Samuel appears to be on her opponent's (Loretta) side. Samuel then apologizes to Madison by making her speak infront of the school without her knowing. Madison then thanks Samuel by kissing him on the cheek. Samuel thinks that Madison secretly has a crush on him after this. *'Dentist Dilemma': The sub-plot involves Samuel buying Madison a necklace, which he gives to her at the end of the episode. *'Not What You Were Hoping For': At Matthew's press conference, a guy in the audience falls for Madison, but Samuel doesn't aprove and threatens to fight him. *'Detention': Madison (and Babushka) helps Samuel try to escape detention so that he can go to the monthly 'Big Day Out'. *'Happy Birthday': For Madison's birthday, Samuel gets her a cell phone which she gets addicted to. Madison then ditches Samuel and Bianca to hang out with her new "friends", but Samuel encourages her not to go. Madison ends up staying. *'Jealousy Strikes': Samuel goes out with Bianca to make Madison jealous. Samuel forces Madison to go on his date with Bianca just so she can record it for her webshow. *'Dreams Come Alive (Part 1)': A music producer spots Madison and Samuel performing in the park and he agrees for them to do a music video. *'Boo Boo Is History': Steve traps Madison in the LOST AND FOUND center and she calls Samuel for help. Steve asks Madison who Samuel is when he catches Madison calling him. She tells Steve that Samuel is her boyfriend, and Steve then sends Samuel a text message (using Madison's phone) saying that she wanted to break up with him. Samuel then thinks Madison doesn't want to be his friend anymore (since they weren't actually a couple). The rest of the gang then save Madison, leaving her and Samuel talking. Madison agrees to go out with Samuel. *'Best Friends:' In the sub-plot, all Madison wants to do is spend time with Samuel, but Samuel prefers to hang out with Ty Blue instead. They get into a little arguement, upsetting Madison. Samuel then promises her that as soon as she gets home; he'd plan something nice for her. Madison comes home to find slow music playing and Samuel wanting to dance with her. They slow dance to the song and almost kiss before Babushka interupts them. *'A Wonderful Thanksgiving': Samuel helps Madison put up flyers for the Thanksgiving Dance which Madison was organising. Madison tells Samuel that she can't go to the dance with him; making him a bit depressed, but Madison tells him to still come to the dance. Madison also tells him to learn the song she wrote; 'Funtastic' and he says he would do it for her. Samuel ends up not showing up to the dance which makes Madison upset. Samuel then surprizes her and shows up to the dance after all and they slow dance until Madison tells him to get on stage. The two of them perform Funtastic on stage and grow a close bond. *'Girl That Has To Come': Supermodel Natalie Worthy pretends to be dorky to get to Samuel; striking jeolousy to Madison. *'Dates': Madison and Samuel go on their first official date to a resturant but is distracted by a range of celebrities. They then agree to have a second-first date and watch a movie; and again; they are interupted. Samuel then invites Madison to the top of the hotel where they have their most romantic first date yet, and they enjoy eachother's company until heavy rain comes pouring down. *'Dirty Cheaters': Madison asks Samuel to help her rehearse lines for drama class, but Samuel tells her that he has other plans. Madison then goes for Plan B: rehearse with her ex-boyfriend Simon. The script Simon and Madison are rehearsing is about a man madly in love with a woman, but the woman is dating someone else but can't decide between the two of them. Unfortunately, Samuel walks in when the two of them are in the middle of rehearsing, and he assumes that Madison is cheating on him. Samuel goes to Babushka for advice; and Babushka tells him to cheat on Madison back. Samuel invites Madison on a date and Madison goes inside the restaurant to find Samuel giving a necklace to Loretta. Madison; who is strongly upset about this; storms out of the restaurant and goes home and lies depressed in her bed. Worried, Babushka asks Madison what is up, and Babushka ends up telling her that Samuel thought that she was cheating on him and he decided to cheat on her back; but for real; whereas Madison wasn't cheating on him at all. Samuel takes a walk down the street and spots Madison's name everywhere. Babushka meets up with him and punches him hard in the stomach for hurting her best friend. Samuel goes to apologise to Madison; but Madison doesn't think that he trusts her. She dumps him; and when Samuel agrees for them to still be friends, Madison is unsure and leaves the room. *'The Lady And The Cramp': In the sub-plot, Simon admits that he still has feelings for Madison and agrees to put on a show for her to win her back. Simon sings a song in a terrible way; but Madison imagines Simon as Samuel singing it to her beautifully. Madison goes and thanks Simon for singing the song and accidentally calls him "Samuel". Babushka tells her that she needs to decide between the two of them. Madison easily tells Simon that she doesn't want to go out with him again, but when it is Samuel's turn, she can't look him in the eye and tell him how she felt. *'The Road...Here We Come': Madison and Samuel pair up to create a CPR demonstration. Madison's presentation goes haywire and Samuel decides to convince the teacher to give him the karaoke machine (the pair with the best presentation's award) and he some how does. He gives Madison the karaoke machine as a gift. The family head in the van and Madison decides to sing a song for Samuel and hopefully get him to join in ("Funtastic (Acoustic)"). He does and they look into each other's eyes and fall in love all over again. *'Mamuel Lies & Matricia Dies': After noticing Samuel having some weird behaviour like blowing her off and lying to her, Madison suspects that Samuel is cheating on her again. After confronting him, Samuel reveals that he was secretly hanging out with Madison's ex-boyfriend Simon and he didn't want to tell her. The two of them break up for a short period. Madison then finds Samuel at Blue and the two of them decide to make up...until Samuel teases her and says that she will never give him a fifth chance if he ever cheated on her again. Madison is suddenly offended by this and leaves the smoothie place crying, leaving a cliffhanger until the next episode. *'So...What Now?': Heartbroken and betrayed, Madison walks down the windy street to find a young guy selling a "love potion", meaning that after she drinks the potion, the next guy she sees, she will fall deeply in love with. Confused, Madison returns to the hotel room to be greeted by Steve. She then falls in love with him, and to Steve's bewilderment, she takes him on a date with Samuel and Babushka (since Samuel digests the love potion and falls for Babushka). The double date ends horribly, the potion wears off and Madison and Samuel question themselves. *'As I Lay Crying': Samuel (off screen) finds Madison's diary, where he reads that she likes guys who dress nice. He turns up to school in a tuxedo, making Madison clueless. Samuel admits that he still has feelings for Madison. Madison becomes annoyed by this sudden conversation, and accidentally makes him offended. Later on, Madison finds Samuel and tells him that she still has feelings for him too. The two of them kiss and they get back together. *'We Are Family': Samuel receives a letter saying that he got a college scholarship, and he lies to Madison about it because he doesn't want to lose her. Madison eventually finds out and the two of them then get into an argument whilst riding in Samuel's car. Samuel pulls over to the side of the road as Madison hurls herself out. Although Madison is mad at Samuel for lying to her, Matthew forces her to go to Samuel's graduation ceremony, where she witnesses Samuel giving a heartfelt speech about her. Madison forgives Samuel and the two of them make up. At the airport, the two of them say their goodbyes to each other and have one last kiss before breaking up. Navigational Category:Pairings Category:Pairings with Madison Category:Pairings with Samuel Category:Lasted More Than One Episode Category:Romantic Relationships